Musical Future
by Kage Reject
Summary: Kagome meets Hiei in the past and protects him when suddenly on day Inuyasha says something that makes her go away with Shippo in the end Kagome defeats Naraku taking the shikon no tama she returns to the future to meet her cousin Kuwabara and sees an old
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Walking down the dirt road path was a happy smiling Kagome her brown eyes sparkled with unreachable life and fire of determination her raven black hair was tied up in high pony tail swaying the back of her neck sending chills up and down her. She wore a light pink kimono with a silver ring necklace with a golden cross and white angel wings on the sides, strapped on her back was a violin and a guitar both made from her powers and her human canine teeth that Toutousai made for her for he could make them.

Her teeth grew back quite quickly but Kagome did not care she didn't even care if she was toothless, okay so maybe she did a little but she still didn't care. Today she got to wander off by herself without anyone following her or protecting her, she had total control of her powers it even surpassed Midoriko's powers she also was able to transform into her true form she was an angel protector in the physical world instead of mental.

A small graced Kagome plumped lips she was sixteen and she grew more mature then she was when she first came here instead of complaining and whining about stuff she usually went in the forest to sing her favorite song that her father used to sing to her when she was very restless also sad.

The song was a story that told of a man who went off to get some gold promising a young girl that he would return before the sun went down and if he didn't to wait for him by the moonlight, a man who was working in the stables heard his intentions and told the king and when the sun went down and the girl waiting by her window for her love the red coat men came.

They went in the house without asking for permission, they gagged her and tied her to her narrow bed, they bound a musket beside her with a barrel underneath her breast. The men waited for the highwayman to come the girl tried to get lose but the knot was tied good enabling her to escape to save her love his words echoed in her making her try even harder soon enough the sound of the highwayman's horse coming up from the hill was heard.

The men got in their positions ready to kill the man the woman tried to warn him but if she tried the musket (gun) would automatically shoot killing her but she made a choice she pressed the trigger on the gun killing her instantly and warning the man.

He turned to see her lying the ground pooled around her with the musket beside her he raged and with sadness and anger cursing the skies and then they shot him he died his own blood pooling around him the moonlight shined down on them.

She smiled at those memories the song was the only thing she remembered of him and she would never forget it even if someone took away her memories she'll always sing that song. Kagome giggled when an image of her companion's shocked faces when they heard her singing Kagome started to hum the song softly "DIE YOU FORBIDDEN CHILD!" someone roared making Kagome come to a complete stop.

It was night time and it was kind of dark for her to see so using her powers she searched for an aura 'ah-ha! Found you' she jogged over to where she felt the aura soon enough she heard metal hitting metal and tearing of fabric she sped up her pace coming to a clearing she hid behind a tree watching the battle unravel.

There was boy who looked to be sixteen or fifteen, black hair that stood up with a white star burst on the middle of his hair a white head band around his forehead. He had crimson eyes, a cold blank expression, he wore a blue and yellow robe like monk's robe, he was about 4'10'' half her height (yeah like about a foot and inch short than her).

He was fighting a nine foot bear demon who raged and tried to swipe at him but he used his incredible speed but was startled when the bear demon's other paw scratched his side make a huge gash he quickly jumped back and held onto his wound he looked down at his bleeding wound then looked up glaring at the bear demon with hatred and anger.

The bear demon laughed "what's wrong you mad because I was able to hurt you forbidden child" he mocked the boy growled and lifted up his blade ready to strike him down when suddenly he staggered left to right Kagome noticed this and started to worry she looked at the bear demon to see it charging at him.

She gasped in shocked and fear then quickly run over to the boy and blocking him from the demon the boy looked at her with shock then glared at her even though her back was turned to him 'why is this human girl protecting me?' he asked wondered all of a sudden an unknown wind blew around the girl her hair start to rise up then slowly whip around. Her pony tail came off and her entire hair whipped around giving her a demonic look the out line of her form started to glow light pink the boy then felt the pure holy powers within this girl and he was shocked that a girl, no rather, a miko was protecting him, HIM! A forbidden child who is wanted dead.

Kagome glared at the bear demon "I shall not let you harm this one, if you so come closer I'll purify you to hellish oblivion and believe me having yourself skinned alive is not pretty nor is it fun" Kagome said in eerily cold hollow voice that had a certain echo to it.

The bear demon stopped in mid-run and stared at her with disbelief "you, a miko, dare protect a demon no less a forbidden child" he laughed "demons and mikos are sworn, why would you protect them" he laughed even harder.

Narrowing her eyes the wind blew harder "you think I don't know that demon!" she bellowed shutting the demon up immediately the bear demon started to tremble when it finally noticed how pissed she was he gulped 'oh-no' Kagome took deep slow breaths to keep herself calm. She straightened her back "I know everything about mikos and demons being sworn enemies but I don't care about it I protect those that I see fit either they be demon, half demon, or human…or forbidden children" she said adding the forbidden children part.

The demon looked at her incredulously Kagome sighed and smile a bit the wind around her calmed down a bit to make it feel like a normal cool breeze "I'm not other mikos who judge demons by their looks, trait, religion, species, or even power and then kill them at first sight. I kill demons who I see will never change and that attack me wounding me" she said calmly her eyes flashed a light shade of river green then back to brown.

Barking out a laugh the demon smirked "you are foolish into believing such a thing, all demons shall stay the way they are no matter what" he said Kagome frowned "oh? Maybe that is why in the mere future there would be three different world separating the demon and humans also the spirits?" she asked curiously.

The bear demon growled "hah! You must be a stupid one, no matter I shall kill you anyways, RROOOAAARRR!" the bear demon charged at her Kagome sighed and slowly pulled her violin from her back under her chin she laid the bow on the strings and watched as the demon came closer to her.

She closed her eyes and started playing a soft but sad tune the light that was lining her started to blow brighter it outlined the violin and the strings hummed with holy magic then pink glittered poured down to the ground like a waterfall.

The whole ground was slowly started to turn pink except the spot where the demon boy was standing he just stood there watching the girl with shock he didn't even notice that his wounds were healing. When the watery magic touched the bear demon it howled in pain and tried to jump away from it but it was no use the magic held him in place slowly purifying him.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked at the bear demon with half lidded eyes she looked at him with sadness and pity "you had a chance, but you chose death's path" she whispered again closing her eyes the bear demon looked at her with fear and regret he quickly started to talk "please don't kill me! I have a mate and two pups! Please, PLEASE don't kill me!" the bear demon shouted in panic.

The bow started slowly stroking the strings until it came to stop the only sounds were the humming of the strings the watery holy magic slowly sucked back up into the violin leaving the bear demon to fall to his knees panting.

Kagome opened her eyes then put the violin and bow back where they belong she looked at the panting bear demon that had a scar on his right arm from her Holy River magic she smiled a bit "see you can change, you changed by mating with a female and having pups so meaning you are attacking this one because your family lives somewhere near by and you want to protect them from harm."

The bear demon looked up at Kagome with tired and sad eyes he nodded then looked back down "yes and that he is a forbidden" "I don't care what he is he is like all demons who has two paths to choose from. I know what forbidden is and nothing living is forbidden a forbidden could be an object or place but not a living being try half breeds they are two kinds, human and demon both two different things so they should be consider the same but they're not.

"They're still walking around but treated as shit, and I know that humans are consider weak, naïve, greedy, and so forth but they're not all humans has an energy within them and that's spirituality if they reach that or awaken it they will have spiritual energy and power that you could use as weapons such as a spirit gun, an energy that you could shoot out from the tip of your finger. But it also takes up a lot of energy so you could only use it once, spirit bomb an energy you could absorb from yourself and the ground then use it as spirit fist ( I don't know what it was that Yusuke did but I'm just calling it that) and last but not only a spirit sword that could break a demon barrier also lengthen."

The world around them seem to sing a song of wisdom as Kagome spoke a gentle a wind blew against their bodies Kagome's hair blew to the right side the bear demon looked at her with awe 'is she an angel' he wondered then he smiled not an evil smile or a mocking one it was a true smile.

He bowed "I thank you miko, for letting me understand and I apologize for attacking the young demon" Kagome smiled brightly "my name's Kagome, no status of respect please" she said adding the last one with a small giggle the demon chuckled then stood up with shaky legs "you are more different from other mikos I've come across" he said gently kind of like a fatherly tone.

Kagome nodded "I know those miko were taught that all demons were bad and would kill whatever they please with hesitation, but from all the time I've been here all I seen was demons who were confused and just protecting the ones they love" Kagome was now thinking of her little family back at the village and at her time.

"I made friends with a bunch of demons I even adopted a pup kitsune who's parents were killed by the thunder brothers he always scared but he tries to protect us as much as he can" "what is the kit's name?" the bear demon asked curiously and very shocked that a woman so young would adopt a kitsune pup, who were known to be mischievous and a pain.

Kagome looked up at the starry sky "Shippo, two wolf demons, Kouga and Ayame, three half demons, Jinenji, Inuyasha, and Shiori, oh and a two feline cats, Kirara and Bessy (I forgot the other feline's name) there are others but those who wish not to be known only that they mean no harm" she looked back down her eyes were light river green that glowed from the night.

The demon gasped in shock Kagome giggled then blinked once to make her eyes turn back brown "well don't you have a family to go see and make sure you're alright and safe" she said the bear blinked then smiled he bowed "I thank you Kagome I'll make sure to tell my pups of you" and then he was off.

'Well I better get back to my group before they go berserk ' she giggled and bit but then she remembered of the demon behind her she turned around to meet crimson eyes 'like blood in water instead of on ground' she smiled a bit more if that was possible "hello, sorry if I interrupted your fight and I know you are not weak nor did you need my help since I'm human" she said thinking of all the times Inuyasha he didn't need help from a human whelp like her or that he wasn't weak.

The boy stared at her 'could she read minds?' "hn, true" he said Kagome sighed a bit but her smile did not go away and for some reason the boy did not want it to go away "well anyways what's your name as of you heard mine is Kagome" she said.

He stared at her contemplating if he should tell her or not 'well she did save me I should at least give her that much' "Hiei" he said Kagome nodded "well Hiei it was a pleasure to meet you" she said giving him a low honoring bow Hiei was shocked no one has ever bowed that low before nor has he seen anyone bend their back like that to tell you the truth no one has bowed to him.

He felt dizzy he inwardly groaned "damnit" then fell back on the ground he closed his eyes he heard Kagome gasp "Hiei, are you okay? Maybe my powers didn't heal you all the way or maybe your powers are just drained" she said frantically she looked everywhere on his body to see if there was any wounds she might have missed but she found none so she relaxed a bit.

'Why is she so worried about me?' Hiei wondered silently his eyes were still closed since his head hurt, he felt nauseous, and another thing is legs wouldn't work 'damn body' he cussed beside him he heard someone moving away 'maybe she's going to leave me for dead' but he was shocked that he felt her lifted him up and walked away.

"I need to find a place where is safe, hmm" she looked around "Kaede's village is out since Inuyasha will attack him, another village is also out, a cave is too far away from Kaede's village and I need to get back without causing any trouble, even though there's going to be one when I get back" she grumbled.

Hiei just laid there in her arms listening to her talk to herself and grumble out inconceivable dog demons and uncaring bastards 'I wonder who's she talking about?' he mentally shrugged thinking it was none of his business.

"Ah-ha! Finally a perfect spot" Kagome said triumphantly she found a clearing with a waterfall and fireflies she jogged over near the waterfall making sure not to move Hiei too much and sat kneeled down in front of it she looked around with predatory eyes then quickly put up a barrier like what Midoriko had in front of her tomb. The barrier who lets people with good intentions in and not letting people with bad intentions out or throw them out that was Kagome's favorite she gently laid Hiei down with his head lying on her legs.

She sighed "man he's so light, I wonder if he's been eating?" she wondered to herself she looked over at him body to see he had a build body but also a bit skinny that was not to her liking 'he hasn't…I'll give him supplies before he wakes up then return to the village' she nodded to herself agreeing to her plan.

So sitting there near the waterfall but no too close to hurt Hiei's ears Kagome looked up at the full moon 'I wonder if my father looked up at the same moon I see right now' she thought she sighed and looked down at Hiei she saw one of his strands too close to his nose, she reached for the strands and carefully moved it out of the way placing it with the rest of his hair.

Kagome yawned widely then looked at her instruments that was placed right beside Hiei she grabbed the violin and placed it under her chin then placed the bow on the strings she thought of a beat for her father's song and started playing it the tune sounded like an old England tune.

After a while the guitar lifted up and floated over to her she looked at it then slowly let go of the violin and grabbed the guitar and started playing that in the same but different tune then she started to sing her father's song

"_The wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees  
The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon the cloudy seas  
The road was a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor  
And the highwayman came riding, riding, riding,  
The highwayman came riding, up to the old inn-door._

He'd a French cocked hat on his forehead, a bunch of lace at his chin,  
A coat of claret velvet, and breeches of brown doe-skin;  
They fitted with never a wrinkle; his boots were up to the thigh!  
And he rode with a jewelled twinkle,  
His pistol butts a-twinkle,  
His rapier hilt a-twinkle, under the jewelled sky.

Over the cobbles he clattered and clashed in the dark innyard,  
And he tapped with his whip on the shutters, but all was locked and barred;  
He whistled a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there  
But the landlord's black-eyed daughter,  
Bess, the landlord's daughter,  
Plaiting a dark red love-knot into her long black hair.

"One kiss, my bonny sweetheart, I'm after a prize tonight,  
But I shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light;  
Yet if they press me sharply, and harry me through the day,  
Then look for me by the moonlight, watch for me by the moonlight,  
I'll come to thee by the moonlight, though hell should bar the way.

He rose upright in the stirrups; he scarce could reach her hand  
But she loosened her hair in the casement! His face burnt like a brand  
As the black cascade of the perfume came tumbling over his breast;  
And he kissed its waves in the moonlight,  
(Oh, sweet waves in the moonlight!)  
He tugged at his rein in the moonlight, and galloped away to the west.

He did not come at the dawning; he did not come at noon,  
And out of the tawny sunset, before the rise o' the moon,  
When the road was a gypsy's ribbon, looping the purple moor,  
A red-coat troop came marching, marching, marching  
King George's men came marching, up to the old inn-door.

They said no word to the landlord, they drank his ale instead,  
But they gagged his daughter and bound her to the foot of her narrow bed;  
Two of them knelt at the casement, with muskets at their side!  
there was death at every window, hell at one dark window;  
For Bess could see, through the casement,  
The road that he would ride.

They had tied her up to attention, with many a sniggering jest;  
They had bound a musket beside her, with the barrel beneath her breast!  
"now keep good watch!" And they kissed her.  
She heard the dead man say  
"Look for me by the moonlight, watch for me by the moonlight  
I'll come to thee by the moonlight, though hell should bar the way!"

She twisted her hands behind her, but all the knots held good!  
She writhed her hands till her fingers were wet with sweat or blood!  
They stretched and strained in the darkness and the hours crawled by like years!  
Till, now, on the stroke of midnight, cold, on the stroke of midnight,  
The tip of one finger touched it! The trigger at least was hers!

Tlot-tlot! Had they heard it? The horses hoofs ring clear  
Tlot-tlot, in the distance! Were they deaf that they did not hear?  
Down the ribbon of moonlight, over the brow of the hill,  
The highwayman came riding, riding, riding!  
The red-coats looked to their priming!  
She stood up straight and still!

Tlot in the frosty silence! Tlot, in the echoing night!  
Nearer he came and nearer! Her face was like a light!  
Her eyes grew wide for a moment! She drew one last deep breath,  
Then her finger moved in the moonlight, her musket shattered the moonlight,  
Shattered her breast in the moonlight and warned him with her death.

He turned; he spurred to the west; he did not know she stood  
bowed, with her head o'er the musket, drenched with her own red blood!  
Not till the dawn he heard it; his face grew grey to hear  
How Bess, the landlord's daughter, the landlord's black-eyed daughter,  
Had watched for her love in the moonlight, and died in the darkness there.

And back, he spurred like a madman, shrieking a curse to the sky  
With the white road smoking behind him and his rapier brandished high!  
Blood-red were the spurs in the golden noon; wine-red was his velvet coat,  
when they shot him down on the highway, down like a dog on the highway,  
And he lay in his blood on the highway, with the bunch of lace at his throat.

Still of a winter's night, they say, when the wind is in the trees,  
When the moon is a ghostly galleon, tossed upon the cloudy seas,  
When the road is a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor,  
A highwayman comes riding, riding, riding,  
A highwayman comes riding, up to the old inn-door."

Kagome played the guitar she used her telekinesis to lift up her violin and bow to play the lat tune with the guitar she stopped playing the guitar and listened as the tune to the final song fade away she smiled "such a beautiful story yet a sad ending" she laid her guitar on the ground beside her then grab her violin and laid it down next to it "dad always said not every ending has a happy one."

She closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep on her lap Hiei slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the sky 'that song speaks of so many things but hard to grasp…' he looked at Kagome's sleeping face listening as her soft silent snores "you're right not all endings are happy" he whispered then went back to sleep letting her song sing itself in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Morning came quick and birds started to sing their morning song "KAGOME!" voices echoed in the forest breaking the peace Kagome gasped and looked around frantically everything from last night rushed back to her and she gasped again 'oh-no, I can't let them see Hiei' she thought worriedly.

She looked down at the still peaceful sleeping Hiei she smiled a bit she put her hand under his head then gently lifted it up sliding her knees from under him back to her she reluctantly laid his head on the clean green grass she stood up and grabbed her instruments then put it on her back she looked back down at Hiei.

She didn't know why, but she didn't want to leave him 'but I have to or I'll put him in danger' she quickly dug into her pocket and pulled out a big sack of money she did for working at the other villages and killing demons and put it in his hand she wrote a quick note saying it was from her and to buy some food also some clothes.

"KAGOME! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU WENCH?" Inuyasha's voice shouted Kagome gave Hiei a quick peck on the cheek then made a dash towards her friends.

The gang woke up this morning to find Kagome missing they asked Kaede and she said she went for a walk last night and never came back Inuyasha got pissed and ordered the gang to come with him to look for her, Shippo looked around "do you think Kagome's okay?" he asked "oh course Kagome's a strong girl" "feh, I bet she got herself hurt and is hiding somewhere" Inuyasha said smugly.

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha went down face first with a big boom everyone stopped and looked at the five foot Inuyasha shaped crater "ooo, that one gotta hurt" Shippo said wincing Miroku nodded Sango looked up to see Kagome walk out "Kagome" she said. She ran over to her and hugged her Kagome hugged her back then pulled her away "sorry if I didn't come back yesterday I had a lot of things on my mind and I didn't want to return to village with it still bothering me" she said apologetically.

Sango nodded "it's okay, as long as you're okay" she said giving her a quick hug "wench" Sango and Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he pulled himself from the crater he dusted the dirt off himself then glared at her "why the hell did you walk off without telling any of us?" he yelled.

"Hey, I could go anywhere I want to without telling anyone, I'm not a little girl to be told what to do, just because I'm here in the era of demons, sorceresses and what not, does not mean I have to tell the whole god dang world the heck I went!" she shouted angrily.

Inuyasha marched up to her "well you have to if you're in danger we won't know where the hell you are!" "oh yeah like the time Kikyo tried to kill me and I told you where I was and screamed my freaking head off hoping you'll come for me! And when I escaped and found you, you said that I screamed because I saw a bug or something when you fucking knew who made me scream my head off! Kikyo's soul stealers aren't hard to see either her scent since it's smells so god damn bad you could smell it all the way to my era!"

SLAP! Everyone gasped Inuyasha growled "don't you ever say that about Kikyo again bitch" he said darkly his hand was raised and Kagome's face was turned to the other direction she had a large hand print on her cheek with five claw marks she slowly turned her head to him then touch her cheek inwardly wincing she felt her eyes sting but she refused to cry.

She frowned and narrowed her eyes at him she slowly lowered her hand to her side and clenched them into fists the wind picked up dramatically and her hair whipped around "I could speak to whoever I want about whatever I want and you're not going to stop me from doing so you mangy traitorous mutt!" she shouted her eyes flowed light pink.

Everyone eyes went wide and they stepped back Miroku's breath got caught in his throat when he felt how Kagome high Kagome's powers were going 'they're more powerful than Midoriko's' he thought.

Pink energy started swirl around her from the ground then started to rise swirling around her like a vortex Inuyasha stepped frightened by this "everyday I stood beside you even though you hurt me so many times and broke my heart by going off to Kikyo promising your undying love for her and vowing to kill me when all this is over for she could have her soul back to return to the lands of the living.

"Also the times when you sneak a jewel away from me and give it to her, well let me ask you something Inuyasha, where are the jewels you gave her?" Kagome tilted her head to the side while keeping a deathly look on him.

He stammered a bit 'what's going on I never knew she was this powerful' "answer me!" Kagome demanded Inuyasha jumped a bit "feh, she still has them" he said surprise that he kept the fear out of his voice. Kagome grinned "wrong, every time to undress her you do not feel a bump on her clothing meaning she does not have them and how do you think Naraku got all those jewels from so quickly?" everyone gasped finally the pieces were coming together.

Kagome laughed "the cycle of love betrayal is a blinding thing the lover stealing the shard from the innocent who loves them then give it to their lover who gives it to the enemy of the lover, very confusing, but also understanding" she said monotone.

Inuyasha growled he was confused, guilty, and…confused he glared at her "you lie!" he shouted lunging at her he lifted his arm about to swipe her when a barrier appeared and threw him in the forest everyone looked at the forest then back at Kagome who slowly lowered to the ground.

(she was flying)

She sighed, the swirling pink magic slowly lowered back to the ground and the winds calmed down she looked at her shocked friends "well I think I have to stay away from Inuyasha now since he has a confused loathing for me now" she said.

"Where will you go now Lady Kagome, Inuyasha will kill your family if you return to your world" Miroku said Kagome gave him a small sad smile "I know, that's why I'm going to a hidden secret world that I've created it's just like here but a bit different it's filled with people and demons different kind of children.

"I guess I have to stay there for now and train some more but don't worry I'll still be helping you look for the jewel shards and defeat Naraku" she said Shippo gasped then quickly jumped on her "please don't leave me Kagome you're like a second mother to me and I don't want to lose you forever" he wailed tears ran down his face.

Kagome hugged him and nuzzled his neck in a family way not in a mating lover way "I could take you with me for you could become powerful and take care of yourself since I cannot take you with me to the future even if I held onto you with my life it will not accept you" she said sadly. Shippo sniffled and nodded 'as long as I could stay with you Kagome I'll be happy' he thought smiling again Kagome returned it and looked at her other friends "well if you need me just go to the well and say my name" she said.

They nodded "we'll miss you Lady Kagome" Miroku said, hugging her "thank you-ahh! Pervert!" Kagome screeched then slapped him hard Miroku fell onto the ground unconscious Sango giggled then hugged "remember to be careful Kagome you said that your world was filled with" "I know but they are more different" "okay just be careful oh and you too Shippo" Shippo smiled brightly then nodded.

A pink vortex like portal opened up behind Kagome and a little girl with blue hair and white eyes with cat ears on top of her head and a wolf tail behind her stepped out Sango gasped then grabbed her hiraikots "a forbidden child" she hissed Kagome stepped in front of her.

"Sango, I told you there will be many different children there" Sango looked at her then back at the little girl near the portal "oh, sorry" she said lowering her arm Kagome smiled "it's okay, now good-bye oh and if you see a boy with black hair that defies the law of gravity don't you attack him just tell him that Kagome gone away" Sango nodded and watched as Kagome disappeared within the portal.

The little girl looked at her and smile brightly "bye-bye Sango" she giggled then jumped in the portal. The portal disappeared as soon as her whole body was gone Sango just stood there confused and worries "uhg, what happened?" Sango looked at Miroku and sighed "Kagome left to her created world and it seems it is filled with forbidden children and such" she said,

Miroku gasped "but that means she's in trouble" he said worriedly Sango shook her head "no if they were dangerous she wouldn't have gone" "but" "no and she was not threatened a little girl came out and she had eyes of the innocent" she said. Miroku stared at her for a bit then sighed "now what?" he asked Sango sighed "guess we return to Kaede's village and tell Kaede" Miroku nodded and they both set off to Kaede's village.

In the forest near the waterfall Hiei slowly awakened he sat up and rubbed his eyes, cling, Hiei opened his eyes and looked down to see a big sack with a note on it he grabbed the note and sniffed it to make sure it was not a trap or some sort when he found it was Kagome's wonderful cherry blossoms and cotton blossom scent he opened it.

He could only make out some of it since he was really educated

_Hello Hiei, if you awaken you'll find a big sack that's filled with money for you could buy some food and new clothes or anything that you might need if you run out, there's a friends you could speak with he's just like you but different he'll be able to teach you how to control that third of eye of yours -giggle- oh yeah I found that out spiky._

_-Giggle- well anyways I have to go my friends are calling me and I don't wish to put you in any harm oh just heads up if you meet man wearing a baboon pelt don't trust anything he says no matter how tempting it sounds don't trust him._

_His name is Naraku, a half demon used to be a human man thief named Onigumo but his greed and lust got to him and let a thousands of demon devour him but they were all combined creating Naraku, his main goal is to get the jewel shards and he'll trick people or demons into getting them. If you meet a group with a demon slayer, a monk and a half demon with doggy ears with purple rosaries around his neck they're my group don't attack them only the half breed but don't kill him since he's the only one to take down Naraku's barrier._

_Well anyways Hiei I wish you luck in your journey, well if you have one that is…hmm well Sayanora -wink-_

_-Sincerely your friend_

_Kagome-_

_PS-actually just kick his ass until he's out cold okay bye-bye_

Hiei stared a the letter his eyes wide with hatred and shock 'that bastard Onigumo is still alive I thought I killed him!' he growled loudly his eyes bled red but the scent on Kagome's letter calmed him down some he closed his eyes and breathed it in calming him down.

He opened his eyes and looked down at the sack then opened it his eyes bugged out he never seen so many gold coins before not even the big ones 'holy shit where the fuck did she get these!' he thought he picked one large gold coin up and examined it 'thank you…Kagome' he thought.


End file.
